When used with a language pack add-on module, the “OFFICE” suite of program modules, manufactured by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., have the capability of processing documents in any of a large number of supported languages. However, in order to process documents in a particular language, the proper language settings for that particular language must be enabled. One way to enable language settings is through the “OFFICE language settings” application program module. The “OFFICE language settings” application is effective so long as users are aware of it and its necessity for enabling proper language settings. Once a language is enabled using the “OFFICE language settings” application, additional features, commands and resources become available that make it easy to use the enabled language in “OFFICE” documents.
However, many users do not discover the “OFFICE language settings” application because it is an entirely separate application program module from the “OFFICE” suite of application program modules. For example, a user must go into the “START” menu in a “WINDOWS” operating system to open the “OFFICE language settings”. Thus, users often are unaware of the existence of the “OFFICE language settings” application. (“OFFICE”, “WORD”, “POWERPOINT”, “PUBLISHER”, “OUTLOOK”, “WINDOWS”, and “WINDOWS 2000” are trademarks of Microsoft Corporation.)
There is a need for a method and system for automatically enabling editing languages for a software program module.